thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talullah Firethorn
Talullah Firethorn is a female tribute from District 2 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as she belongs to the user who made her. She is also the sixteenth tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. She is district partners with Thamos Keeper. "Ti get to your goals, you change. To get to your goals, you fight. To get to your goals, you kill!"'' - Talullah Firethorn' Talullah Firethorn Name: Talullah Firethorn Age: 17 District: Two Gender: Female Weapons: At the career academy, Talullah learned how to hold and use any kind of weapon, even tough she lacks knowledge of long-ranged weapons. She has a decent physical, so she could use weapons such as a flail or a mace, but Talullah's "trade mark" weapons are a trident and a khopesh. Personality: If Talullah could describe herself, she would say she is extremely polite and sophisticated. She doesn't raise her voice, and always act like a lady, like she is supposed to. She is charismatic and good with words, and those strengths give her another abilities, such as seduction and manipulation over the weakest. She is not the kind of girl who stands up to do something. Instead, she is a girl-ish soul who waits for whatever she wants to come with flowers and a silver platter. Sometimes she can be a bit flirtatious, but overall she acts like the basic career personality. But slightly more sophisticated and smart than her future allies. She could be described as a bit obsessed on being better than anything around her, but she says that it isn't her fault she is like this, because she was "born superior than other people". Talullah has this way of acting slightly because of her appearance. Sometimes she can make people feel bad just to feel superior, and somehow she managed to get an attractive accent, who in the past would be considered a british accent. Even tough Talulah is like this now, once she was insecure, shy and didn't stand up for herself. She allowed everyoen to control her and treat her like a puppet, but she changed, and she prefers not to remember what happened in her past. Backstory: I was born in District 2. My district's industry was masonry, but my family never seemed to care about it, as they worked with rare diamonds, dealing them with the most noble men from the Capitol. Even with the 6 children they already had, they were wealthy enough to earn a seventh, me. By the time i was born, the older of the kids, Newt, was already 19, and worked as one of the leaders of a mining project at a mountain, always acting superior and never getting his hands dirt. As i grew up, he was a whole model model for me, both physically and personally-wise. I always cultivated a beautiful appearance, and as he taught me, if i wanted to reach perfection, i couldn't be worried with other people's needs. My hands could never get dirty, and i always needed to be above than the rest. And i loved it. As i grew older, tough, i stopped seeing Newt as a model. While Newt didn't approve bloodshedding or fighting, i entered a career academy when i was only 12 years old. There, almost nothing gave me much of a challenge. I was their best fighter, but i had a few mistakes here and there. I always fixed them, keeping my life clean and after each day closest from extreme perfection. I trained every day, but never stopping to look like a lady. I even got a particular trainer, Bradley, when i was only 14, and he helped me to develop more and more skills. Soon, we started dating, but i kept it hidden from my family. I didn't want them to know i got a boyfriend. They wouldn't approve it anyway. Bradley helped me practicing every day, and soon my feelings for him became stronger. I wanted him. And that was wrong. But i couldn't fight against it. Things changed one day. When he did it. He raped me. I was shocked, and i didn't know what to do. I started to act like a puppet after that day, never speaking too loud or standing for myself. I felt humilliated, but for some reason i couldn't stand up for myself. Bradley was still alive and unharmed, and was hnever punished for what he did to me. So i decided to let things change. One day, i was at the career academy. I was alone with him, and he was acting like he never did anything to me. That behaviour... I despised it. I felt the knife in my pocket, and slowly took it out. Before jamming it into his back. He shouted, coughing blood, and i walked away. - Talullah... Plea-- - Shut up! - I yelled, now getting closer to him. - YOU did this to me. You're the only one guilty for what happened. Now live with it! - B... but i love you-- - No you don't. You're unable to feel anything for anyone. AND YOU DID THIS! YOU MADE ME THIS MONSTER! - Talullah... - He said, choking on his own blood, who was leaving his mouth like a fountain. - I love you. - Lies. All i hear are lies. Enjoy the riddance, bitch! I closed the door of the academy behind me, and locked it. That part of my life i'd never remember. Ever. TalullahFirethornReaping.png|Talullah at the Reaping TalullahDavisArena.png|Talullah in the arena TalullahFirethornVictor.png|Talullah as a victor. Games Entered in So far, Talullah wasn't in any games, but she will be in one soon. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Career Tribute Category:Unfinished Category:Volunteer